Evil Plans
"Evil Plans" is the eighth episode of the third season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It was released on November 5, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Jabba the Hutt hires Cad Bane to find plans for the Republic Senate Building, which led bane to Coruscant. The episode starts with Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and C-3PO preparing for Senator Aang's celebration party. During the middle of preparations, C-3PO notices that the Jogan Fruit was missing from the Jogan Cake, so he, along with R2-D2, were ordered by Anakin to purchase some. R2 and C-3PO argued as they walked along the city streets until they found a fruit vendor selling Jogan Fruit. After, hesitatingly, paying 32 Republic Credits for four Jogan Fruits, the two make their way back to the party, not knowing that Cad Bane was close by. During the walk back, the two droids were soon intercepted by TODO-360, who encouraged them to visit the Droid Spa. C-3PO insisted that they must return to the party quickly, however R2-D2, defiant of C-3PO's demands, quickly ran off to the Droid Spa, leaving him behind. As the door to the Droid Spa closed behind R2, C-3PO was shoved into Cad Bane's speeder, dropping the Jogan Fruit as he shouted in despair. After being deactivated by HELIOS-3E, C-3PO was taken to Bane's hideout. While R2-D2 enjoyed himself while at the Droid Spa, Bane worked hastily to extract the Senate Building plans from C-3PO's memory. Soon realizing that C-3PO does not hold the plans he has been looking for, Cad Bane sent out TODO-360 and HELIOS-3E to capture R2. R2-D2 exited the Droid Spa, only to find that C-3PO was missing. After unsuccessfully asking locals for help, R2 was pursued by HELIOS-3E and Todo 360 and fleed into a dark alley to hide. 3E and TODO-360 follow R2, however they end up paralyzing the wrong astromech unit. R2, soon hearing the two droids conversing about C-3PO gives his hiding location away and is captured. The plans were soon extracted from R2-D2 and HELIOS-3E threw R2 and C-3PO back out onto the streets of Coruscant. Meanwhile, Bane flew to Tatooine to deliver the plans to his employer, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba laughed and Bane asked what was funny. TC-70 replied by saying that Jabba requested another job from Bane. Bane asked if there was more to this job, and Jabba said he had to get the approval of the Hutt Council. After telling everyone but Bane to leave the throne room, Jabba contacted the four Hutt families and asked about freeing Ziro from prison since he has damaging evidence from the Hutt families. The Hutts asked who would take on this dangerous assignment, and Bane steped in, saying he'll take for any price. While Padmé and Anakin worry about the missing Jogan Fruit, the two droid soon successfully arrive with the Jogan Fruit, and the party starts. Credits Cast Starring * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Seth Green as Todo 360 * Corey Burton as Cad Bane / HELIOS-3E / J0-N0 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt / Gorga the Hutt / Droogan * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Droid * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Nika Futterman as TC-70 * Dee Bradley Baker as Shopkeeper Droid / Arok the Hutt * Terrence Carson as Senator Aang / Alien * Angelique Perrin as SN-D1 / BO-N1 * Tom Kane as Narrator * David Acord as Rabbit Droid * Jeffrey "Duff" Goldman as Baker Droid Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Steve Mitchell * Craig Van Sickle Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Aang *Gorga *Padmé Amidala *Arok *BO-N1 *Cad Bane *C-3PO *Dooku *Droogan *Droogan's Grandfather *GL-916 *HELIOS-3E *J0-N0 *Jakker-Sun *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Marlo *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Oruba *R2-D2 *R4-C4 *Kin Robb *Dantum Roohd *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *TC-70 *Jabba the Hutt *Ziro the Hutt *Todo 360 *Mace Windu *Yoda Droid Models *8D smelter droid *Techno-service droid *Assassin droid **IG-series ***IG-86 senteniel droid *Interrogator droid *Astromech Droid **R4-series **R2-series *Battle Droid **B1 Battle Droid *Protocol Droid **3PO-series protocol droid **RA-7 series protocol droid **TC-series protocol droid *LEP servant droid *Mouse droid *Police probe *Vendor Droid Locations *Coruscant **Cad Bane's base **Coruscant market ***Coruscant Spa **Senate Complex ***Senator Amidala's apartment **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Council Chamber *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace Events *Clone Wars **Kidnapping of R2-D2 Trivia *"Evil Plans" is the sequel to the episode "Assassin" and is also the prequel to the two other episodes of the Ziro the Hutt arc, "Hostage Crisis" and the "Hunt for Ziro." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3